un TOUSHINA pour tous
by amethsyte
Summary: pour tous les fans de ce petit couple CADEAU plus particulière dédicace à KAge Ookami51 taicho et fukutaicho


Chaque division se devait de pouvoir loger ses membres ; ainsi chaque division possédait des quartiers privés pour les sièges, le vice-capitaine et la capitaine.

Certains, comme Kuchiki-taichô, dormait rarement dans leurs quartiers préférant le repos de leur maison familial ; d'autres, comme Hitsugaya-taichô ne les voyaient pas plus alors qu'ils ne quittaient leur division qu'occasionnellement. La raison était , pour le jeune capitaine ,qu'il passait tellement de temps dans son bureau que tard le soir il s'y endormait.

D'ailleurs le capitaine de la 10e division était un pro dans ce domaine, car sa joviale mais néanmoins (fainéante, paresseuse, alcoolique, pénible,.. rayez la notion inutile) fukutaichô ne faisant que miraculeusement son boulot, il se coltinait tous les dossiers à remplir, ce qui le faisant travailler jusque très tard dans la nuit. Il avait parfois le déplaisir de se faire réveiller par cette dernière – quand il ne manquait pas de mourir dans son demi-sommeil étouffé par le câlin matinal de sa lieutenant. D'ailleurs ce genre de réveil signifiait clairement pour lui qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas sortir car la journée serait désastreuse.

**CE MATIN LA :**

**-**Histuagya-kun, chanta doucement un voix à son oreille.

Une main passa dans ses cheveux. Délicatement, presque avec la tendresse et la légèreté que seul offrait un amant.

- Mais à quoi je pense moi ! Tôt le matin ! mais ça va pas ! Toushiro….réveille-toi bordel.

Une douce odeur taquina ses narines, le décidant à ouvrir un prudent œil…..puis l'autre face au grand plateau posé devant lui et garni de pains aux chocolats, de croissants , de brioches, de pains aux laits et autres pâtisseries. Se relevant tout à fait, il se rendit compte enfin de la présence à qui appartenait la douce voix qui l 'avait réveillé.

-Momo……ohayo, dit-il d'une voix encore endormie.

-Ohayo shiro-chan !

-Oy! Hitsugaya-taichô, c'est Hitsugaya-taichô même pour toi Hinamori, grommela –t-il en se frottant les yeux.

-Tu es parfaitement réveillé à présent, gloussa cette dernière. Tu petit-déjeunes avec moi ? Je t'ai apporté des pâtisseries de l'autre monde.

-Quand es-tu allée les chercher ?

-Ce matin, pourquoi ?

-Depuis quand es-tu levé ? s'étonna-t-il. Et d'ailleurs quelle heure est-il ?

-Depuis 5h30 et il est actuellement 7h, Hitsugaya-kun.

Etonné de l'initiative de son amie, il lui sourit tout de même, ravi qu'elle lui fasse cette douce attention. Il est vrai que depuis son réveil, elle s'inquiétait sans cesse de son bien-être, encore plus qu'avant. Comprenant qu'elle y tenait beaucoup et que les évènements l'avaient chamboulé, il ne la décourageait jamais dans ses entreprises pour autant qu'elle se remette de ces épreuves, et la rassurait continuellement.

Non il ne partirait pas !; Oui il reviendrait toujours vers elle !; Oui bien entendu sain et sauf cela va sans dire, oubliait-elle qu'il était capitaine ? ; Bien sur que non, passer du temps avec elle ne le dérangeait aucunement……. au contraire ! ….tu t'égare mon pauvre là --

-Merci Hinamori, lui sourit-il doucement.

-De rien. Matsumoto n'est pas là !

-Sûrement en train de cuver son sake quelque part, répondit-il en servant le thé.

-Shiro-chan……Lança-elle d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

-Hn ? c'est toujours et encore Hitsugaya-taichô…..à part ça qu'y-a-til ?

-Ano………je suis encore en convalescence une semaine mais…..

-Tu aimerais sortir un peu, changer un peu d'air ? coupa-t-il, ravi de voir de l'étonnement sur le visage de son amie d'enfance ; comme chaque fois qu'il arrivait en l'air en elle.

Elle le regarda étonnée puis sourit doucement:

- …..oui…….

-hn !

-tu…..tu…. Gênée, elle ne s'empourpra sans finir sa phrase.

-T'accompagner ? mais Hinamori cela me ferait très plaisir. Néanmoins je dois d'abord déposer une requête à Yamamoto-Genryuusai. Après je suis libre……

Hochant la tête, Hinamori se jeta sur son croissant, heureuse de passer une journée en compagnie de son ami. Quant à Hitsugaya il but son thé en regardant au delà de tasse son amie d'enfance reprendre peu à peu goût à la vie. Finalement cette journée promettait d'être excellente. Comme toutes celles qu'il avait passé avec Hinamori.

**QUELQUE PART DANS LA SOUL SOCIETY :**

Deux shinigamis se promènent. L'un, aux cheveux d'argent, porte le haori indiquant qu'il est capitaine d'une des fameuses divisions qui compose le Gotei13 ; l'autre se tient un peu en retrait semble découvrir tout pour la première fois, arbre, maison, ciel, terre……

-Hinamori as-tu un endroit précis où tu aimerais aller ?

-Pas vraiment….et toi ?

où tu iras j'irai

-Shiro-chan ?

-Ne m'appelle pas Shiro-chan….Momo la pisseuse.

-Mouuuuuuuuuuu Hitsugaya-kun cesse avec ce surnom débile !

-Alors cesse de ne pas reconnaître mon grade. C'est irrespectueux.

-………

Hitsugaya regarda fixement son amie d'enfance tandis que celle-ci baissait la tête en entendant cette dernière phrase. Puis s'avisant qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés au milieu de leur promenade, il reprit son chemin. Voyant que son amie ne bougeait toujours pas, le jeune capitaine revint vers elle.

Des gouttes s'échappaient des yeux d'Hinamori mais celle-ci gardait toujours la tête baissée. S'en voulant de faire pleurer son amie, Hitsugaya essaya de trouver quelque chose pour lui changer les idées.

-Hinamori ?!

-……….

-Hinamori, pardon je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

-……………

-Hina….

-T'appeler Hitsugaya-taichô serait comme tirer un trait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Faire preuve du respect que te donne ton titre t'éloignerait de moi ! coupa-t-elle.

-Mais pas du tout….cela ne change p…….

-Tu as eu tellement de courage , tu es tellement fort……tu es celui qui n'apparaît qu'un fois tous les millénaires….tu as su par ta volonté et ton charisme te hisser au rang de capitaine alors que tu n'avais pas fini l'école des shinigamis…….

-Ce n'est pas…….

-Tout cela est formidable….je te l'ai dit le jour de ta nomination au poste de capitaine de la 10e division …..que rien ne serait plus heureux…….mais cela t'éloigne de moi.

Relevant la tête, elle rencontra le regard bleu azur de son ami. Un regard inquiet mais indéniablement doux.

-Tu as toujours été là avec moi. Au Rukongai, à l'école des shinigamis, à la Seireitei….lors de la trahison d' Aizen…..tu étais là lors de mon réveil et tout le long de ma convalescence. Te nommer par ton titre, Toushiro, serait comme m'éloigner de toi et je ne le veux pas.

Toushiro ? ….Momo dis le encore ! s'il te plait !

-Toushiro, je suis à toi, ne le savais-tu pas ?

hein ?

-Depuis toute petite je partage tout avec toi. Mon âme, mon corps et mon cœur ne sont tournés que vers toi…..oh il y a bien eu Aizen mais jamais il ne t'a remplacé au fond de moi. Tu es celui que je veux voir, celui que je veux entendre…..celui avec qui je veux être….toujours, termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ne répondant toujours rien, Hitsugaya se contenta de la regarder. Ces paroles étaient un soleil dans son cœur mais il ne digérait pas le feu d'artifice qui se déroulait en lui. Il réagit néanmoins au moment où les larmes réapparaissaient dans les yeux de son interlocutrice.

Il sourit, s'avança doucement, et doucement embrassa Hinamori. S'empressant de fermer les yeux, elle y répondu d'abord timidement, puis elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Se rapprochant, il entoura sa taille et après un moment qui sembla durer une minute à peine, il quémanda l'entrée de ses lèvres. Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent pour laisser leurs langues se rencontraient. Douceur, légèreté, tendresse…amour, voilà ce qu'exprimait ce baiser, un amour partagé caché depuis tant d'année et maintenant enfin avoué.


End file.
